Unova High school
by Cartoonanimewritter
Summary: A 16 year old girl goes to a high school called unova high school her name is Iris soz summary sucks plz read it and there will be drama in pt 2 negaishipping wishful shipping
1. Chapter 1

Iris:16  
It was January the 8th first day of school. Iris and her parents are one of the richest people in the world. They were packing to move to Kanto but Iris wanted to stay in the village of dragons. They rode their limo to Kanto. They moved to a big Mansion which was white. A lot of people were staring at them and wanted their parents autograph. They finished unpacking and Iris was really tired. She jumped on her king sized water bed. Her mum Samantha Proud went in her room sitting next to Iris and giving her a hug. "Good night sweetie, don't forgot your going to Hearst high." She walked away turning off her light and closing the door. Iris didn't want to go to school. "What if people use me." She thought. Her old schools people always used her, she didn't like it. Iris changed into her sleeping shorts and top which had Axews on them. She went to bed and fell asleep.  
The next day her butler Jeffery woke her up. Iris got up and sat on her chair where there was a mirror I front of her. Iris took of her hair ties and her hair was so long it reached to her knees. Iris decided to go to school with her hair like that so no one can make fun of it. She wore high waisted black and and white shoes and top. She wore her cap and got ready for school. "Bye mum bye dad." Said Iris. She got on the bus and saw an extra seat next to three girls. She sat in the middle and putted her black bag down. "Hi! My name is Iris from the village of dragons." Hi I'm Dawn, Hi I'm Misty, Hi I'm May." The three girls said. She was surprised that they didn't know her but she didn't say anything. They talked and laughed and became best friends with her. She got out her samsung and added them to her contacts. The bus stopped and Iris got up, but a girl who had short pink hair and a hat on bumped her. "I'm so-" she was cut off by her "Watch where your going." She said "Iris are you okay?" Said Dawn. "Oh hi Georgina." Misty said in a mean voice. Georgina ignored her and walked away. "She's a bitch." Said May they came out of the bus and into the class room. "Good morning class, we have a new student today and her name is Iris Proud. A lot of the boys thought she was pretty but not a blond girl name Serena. She might not know her but she was jealous and mad. "What if she becomes the popular one? What if the boys won't like me anymore?" She thought. She was happy that her friends were in her class. She sat on a chair in front of May. They had a project assignment and she was partnered up with two people. Iris thought they looked cute. "Good evening Iris. My name is Cilan Banks and I'm an A class conossiour. Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and I want to be a Pokemon Master." Iris sighed and wished to be with her friends. "Im Iris Proud as you already know, and I want to be a dragon master."  
They became great friends. It turned out that they were friends with Misty Dawn and May. "Tomorrow class don't forget to bring your parents here for them to tell us what their jobs are." Iris frowned and didn't want them to found out. She looked at a girl with blond hair smiling. "We all know that my parents are the best just like me, Serena Gomez." "She looks looks like a drama queen." Iris said the girls giggle and went bk to work. Iris fished but no one else finished Iris was really smart. She gave her paper to her teacher and everyone was surprised how quick she was. Šhe looked at Ash and he looked upset. The school bell rang and I saw Ash running I chased after him and grabbed his hand. "What's the hurry?" Ashes eyes watered and he frowned. "It's nothing" he said while he's voice is shaky. Iris frowned and took Ash to a closet. "You can tell me anything" she said with a small smile. *he cried and hugged her* she stroke his hair and hugged him back. They sat down and he told Iris why he was upset. It's because his dad left him when he was 2 months old. He doesn't know why cause his mum won't tell him. He stopped crying and smilies. "Thanks Iris your a great friend" he thought Iris was cute but he has a crush on Serena Gomez. "Your welcome zig zag face. Ash blushed a bit and they came out and both went home. " I hope one day I can find his farther and they can be family again." She said  
Hope you liked it comment if you want me to continue


	2. Trip

Chapter 2

Chapter two

9:30 am

Today they're having P.E. They went to the hall to play dodge ball. Iris looked at Georgia whom was looking at Trip blushing, than saw Dawn looking at Ash strangely. She noticed that Dawn liked Ash and Georgia liked Trip. "Alright maggots today were playing dodge ball." Mrs. T said, she received a text and walked out. "Finally that bitch is gone, can't believe she's married" Trip sighed. Trip picked who was in Which group. Everyone didn't mind because they were afraid of him and obviously Iris wasn't. Today was her second day and she didn't want any drama. " hey you new girl" Trip said smirking. Iris looked at him angrily "I have a name you know. Trip smiled and rolled his eyes. Trip pointed right and Iris went there, she looked at trip and blew a raspberry at him. "What a cute kid" Trip thought smirking. Iris wanted to be with her friends, but than she realised that the best player are where trip is. Soon they started playing and Iris was the only one and and had gotten 16 people out and there were only 2 people left. Those people were Trip and Georgia. Iris hates her, she and Georgia were rivals. "I'm going to kick your ass Proud". Georgia said smiling. Georgia threw the ball and Iris caught it. "What a little kid" Iris said Georgia turned red, she was furious. She stomped out and sat down. "Looks like it's just you and me Iris" Trip said throwing the ball coming to her face, Iris acted quickly and ripped over it and caught it. "Awesome job Iris" her team said and cheering.

Later on they got dressed, Iris went to her locker and got her apple out of her lunch box. The trio were walking as they saw Iris. They ran to her but they were too late. Trip was already there next to her locker. Ash was mad and Cilan sighed in disappointment. "Hey there Iris" Trip said smiling. Iris rolled her eyes and walked away but Trip grabbed her wrist and started running around the corner of the school. Ash took a step but Cilan put his hand I front of him to stop him. "You know what happens if he catches you spying on them." Cilan said frowning. Ash sighed and nodded yes.

Iris pov  
Around the corner of the school Iris felt awkward. "Can you let go of my wrist please" Iris asked nicely. Trip smiled and let go. "I know we don't know each other well but..." Trip said blushing. Iris was confused, " Do you want to go out." Trip said smirking. Iris doesn't know Trip well so she shook her head no. "Why not?" Trip said. Iris sighed "because I don't know you well obviously and I don't want to rush things. But we can go on a date." Iris said smiling. She thought Trip was cute and nice. "Awesome, want to go on our date tomorrow after school at the movies?" Trip said excited. Iris nodded and smiled. They walked back to school smiling. Trip held her hand and his blue eyes looked at her. Iris looked at him and blushed. She knows that Georgia likes him and if they she sees them together it's going to be ugly. Iris didn't want to let go of his hand because she had a tiny crush on him. There was awkward silence so Trip broke that silence. "What's your goal?" Trip asked. Iris smiled and looked up the clouds. "I want to be a dragon master." She said smiling. Trip thought it was cute and he knew that it would suit her. "That's a great dream. I hope you become one." He said nicely.

Trio pov  
They waited at their usual spot where they'd all meet. "Hey guys" A tanned skinned brown haired boy came up to them. "Hey Brock it's nice to see you again" Cilan said. "Did you transfer schools?" Ash said hugging him. When he did everyone joined in. "Yea I did" Brock said unable to breath "But can you please get off me I can't breath" they all let go and laughed. "It's great to see you again" Dawn said "Yep and me and Nurse Joy are dating." Brock lied "In your dreams Brock" Misty said "Haters gonna hate" Brock said and everyone started laughing. They looked and saw Iris holding hands with Trip. They were all surprised and angry that she was dating that jerk. Brock didn't know what was happening. "What's going on?" Brock said "we'll explain later." May said. Iris saw Brock and she let go of Trips hand and ran to give Brock a hug. "Hey cuz how are you" Brock said giving Iris a big hug "Cousins?" Everyone said surprised. "Yup, didn't you know he has the same last name as me." Iris said "Wait what is it?" Everyone said sweat dropping. Iris fell anime style. She got up, "Proud Iris and Brock Proud" She said. The bell rang and they went to gym again because their gym teacher was busy so she came back. The other girls were done and the four girls went in last and the three boys went in too. Ash noticed how there was a whole on the wall and looked in it. He saw the girls and they were still in there clothes. Iris raised her top up and Ash blushed. "Ash what are you looking at?" Cilan said, Brock looked at Ash confused. Yea Ash he said. Ash quickly acted turning around and covering the whole. "It's nothing" Ash said. He would tell them but it's just that Iris and Brock are cousins. Brock was already in his gym clothes so he left not wanting to get detention. Ash sighed "Ash tell me the truth" Cilan said smirking. "Well the girls are getting change-" Ash was cut off as Cilan blushed and pushed him. He looked in the door and saw how the girls were already dressed but Iris wasn't she had her blue bra with Wales on them. She had her gym shorts on. They were chatting about Serena. Cilan nose bled and blushed and his face was red. Cilan and Ash got dressed, Cilan quickly ran to get his noise cleaned and to be on time so he can't get detention. Ash came to the whole and peaked inside to see the girls. They heard them telling Iris that he likes Serena. "Why does he like a slut like her" she said. He saw Iris and blushed. "Her boobs are pretty big for a skinny person" Ash said. He saw Iris put her top on and leaving. He Than realised that he was going to be late. He turned around and saw Trip. Ash knew he was in trouble he than yelled help. Iris didn't hear but ignored because Dawn was going to the rescue. \('O')/ "So you saw my girl friends boobs" he said angrily. "Well she's not your girl-" he was cut off when Trip bitch slapped him. "Stay away from her" Trip said walking out when the girls were behind the door. They ran in and helped Ash up. "Ash are you okay" Dawn said. "Yea I am" Ash said smiling. Dawn hugged him and helped him up. They went to the gym. "Three minutes late" Mrs. T yelled. Dawn wanted to say why but she knew Trip would probably beat her up.

Gym was finished so they had art. "Okay I'm going to tell you your partners" Miss Lee said a green haired light skinned teacher with brown eyes " Iris your with Ash" she said, Trip was furious Ash looked at him and gulped. He found Iris cute but he still likes Serena better. "Georgia and" Miss Lee said "Please don't say Trip" Iris said in her mind. "Trip!" Miss Lee said "shit" she said silently breaking her pencil. Ash sweat dropped and not knowing why she liked Trip. "Cilan and Dawn Misty and Garry" she kept on going. They had to try paint Miss Lee together. It was a good thing Iris was a good painter and Ash wasn't. Iris painted her herself and showed it to her. Miss Lee screamed "It's beautiful, A plus for both of you." Everyone was jealous cause they've never gotten an A plus, except for the good painter but they only got A's. Ash and Iris had to wait for people to finish. Ash was bored he flicked red paint at Iris's face. "Hey" Iris said quietly "She got a bucket with a small amount of paint and threw it on Ash. It was red, it was a good thing he was wearing an art kept on doing it until the teacher relished. They went to detention and stayed there until 8:30 pm.


End file.
